Was It A Dream?
by cherrymelodie
Summary: The cruise ship of your dreams - Full of exciting and bizarre entertainment, excellent crew members who are all unique in their own way and the Captain of the ship - Mr Wammy. Romance blooms as dancers meet security and waiters meet technicians. LxL & MxM
1. Chapter 1

**The cruise ship of your dreams - Full of exciting and bizarre entertainment, excellent crew members who are all unique in their own way and the Captain of the ship - Mr Wammy. Romance, murder and scandals ensues! LxLight, MelloxMatt, NearxLinda AU.**

**Rated T for swearing .**

* * *

><p><em>Do you need some well-deserved rest and relaxation? Or perhaps just a bit of fun and enjoyment in your life? Well, you should come to The Dream - the fabulous cruise ship that can cater to your every need; whether it be entertainment, appetite, excitement…<em>

Mello wiped his brow as he set down to clean the table of customers that had just left a second ago, he was listening to the television commercial with vague interest and thinking of a better place. His job consisted of working in a dingy restaurant on lengthy hours with bad pay, he paused as he saw the table wasn't going to get any cleaner as the stains had almost stuck to the table and wouldn't let go.

"Mello! Stop gawking at yourself in the table and get back to work!" a grumbling voice jumped him out of his thoughts and he glared to the direction of his boss.

"Yeah, like I could even see a reflection through all the grime…" he mumbled grumpily under his breath and continued scrubbing the table while taking more notice of the commercial that was still running on the screen. It continued on with things like dancing classes available and the finest cuisine and a dependable variety of staff that can help with every need.

"Man… That would be amazing…" he said to himself as he stared at the television screen which was showing a stretch of bright blue ocean and the different colours and lights of entertainment on the ship.

Mello got home that night and collapsed onto his bed in his one bedroom apartment, he kicked off his horrible work shoes and popped several muscles in his back as he stretched. He looked around his room at the untidiness with clothes hanging in several places and sighed in defeat.

'I need to get out of here…' he thought to himself, his thoughts continued and strayed to the cruise ship that was on the television today, he abruptly sat up on the edge of his bed and got out an old laptop.

The laptop took a while to load up after not been used in centuries, Mello smirked at the thought of a century old laptop made of wood or something stupid like that . He quickly starting setting up his laptop becoming more frantic as he realised he was laughing at his own, terrible jokes. He drummed his fingers impatiently as he waited for the internet to fully load, a search engine was opened up and the name of the cruise company was typed in.

He opened up their website and froze as his hand went to scroll down the page.

"Why am I doing this, there's no way I'd ever be able to afford to go on a cruise like this… I may as well turn it off because I'll only get depressed and go to bed with a tub of double chocolate ice-cream again…" Mello said to himself, but quickly dismissed his doubts and continued anyway, looking at the various photographs of the different things offered by the staff and entertainers, one showed a stage with what seemed like a set of dancers and a crowd watching, another was what seemed like someone on a water ski in the ocean. There was a picture of what was obviously the ship's restaurant area, it had a deep coloured red carpet and elegant wall designs and tables for guests scattered on the floor. He clicked on the picture to compare it to the crappy dump he was working at currently.

The page loaded and had information on the food being served and such. Mello's eyebrows furrowed as he saw a notice saying 'HELP WANTED FOR WAITER VACANCY'

Time seemed to stop in the small, low-quality apartment as Mello had a realisation of how this was his way out and he quickly jumped around his room looking for the telephone and called the company.

Two Months Later

Mello blew his blonde hair out his face as he all but skipped to his next table to get an order for the family that sat there, it was great… it was fucking awesome! Here he was, only a month or two ago he was working in a dump and now look at him! He was in a satin waistcoat for heavens sake! Things really were great, he managed to get that job vacancy with what seemed to be incredible ease. It really is a dream come true, no matter how stupid that sounded to him.

Mello thought the head chef seemed alright, he liked Mello too so that was good. Mello could say he was kinda weird and eccentric looking but Mello couldn't really talk, I mean look at him, he had long blonde hair and wore tight black leather at the weekends… But that's for another time. His boss had wild black hair and didn't bother with a hat or hairnet for working with food… Which Mello thought was kinda disgusting, there was one thing Mello was shitting himself about him though as one time he saw him getting ready to cut meat up and all he could see of the chef was the back of him and the sound of metal knives scraping against one another slowly and the low sound of a laugh that sounded like "kyukyukyukyuk…" He was a good guy though, because he was really helpful to Mello when he first started out. He also had one of the strangest names Mello had ever heard, it made him wonder if he changed it himself legally - it was Beyond Birthday.

The owner of the cruise company was both the captain and creator of the business, his name was Mr. Wammy - or Captain Wammy - and as far as Mello knew he was simply a great man with a marvellous mind. Every morning on the ship he would greet the guests and give them some wise advice for the day. Whenever Mello asked his co-workers about him they always stared into space with a gaze of admiration, Mello could tell Captain Wammy was easily very popular with any person. The cruise itself was 16 days for the guests and it would start in Japan and cross the Pacific Ocean, the destination was Los Angeles in California there was also a two-day stop off in Hawaii which was always relaxing.

Apparently the ship had over a hundred members of staff, so everyone only ever knew who was in their own department, but rumours and gossip still found it's way around. Mello got told that apparently there is a dance performer who is amazing at what he does and supposedly beauty defined in human form, but a girl complaining to her friend about how he's gay, Mello wondered for a moment if a rumour would go around about him like that - he wouldn't say it isn't true though, he laughed quietly to himself. The cruise is also renowned for it's incredible security and efficiency, Mello heard from one of the other waiters that one time there was a disruption in one of the classes that the cruise had to offer - mainly being creative classes like dance or art - and security was there in a flash to calm down whatever went on, the waiter said it was to do with the amount of surveillance the ship had, which made Mello start to notice the cameras in the corner of ceilings in every room except sleeping rooms. They say that behind the lens is one man who has constant watch over the whole ship, Mello wondered how one man could possibly do all that and someone told him that the guy is an insomniac so he never sleeps and is always watching, knowing that made Mello kind of uncomfortable at the thought of always being watched but he guessed he had to deal with it.

Usually, Mello wouldn't be this easily swayed to deal with things but he was incredibly grateful for the opportunity as he remembered how he had prayed so much that fateful night for some way that his life would change for the better, Mello absentmindedly played with the rosary around his neck, it would be while before he let his true personality come out to these new people around him.

* * *

><p><strong>My first story! The inspiration hit me hard and I had to write it, lots of characters from Death Note appear in this as different crew members and I had a lot of fun coming up with who will be what ^_^ Hopefully I can keep updating this frequently, I have the next chapter already started and I hope to upload it during the weekend maybe! Thank you very much! If anyone spots any mistakes, especially with tenses or POV's as I always write 'I do this... I do that... etc' it would be greatly appreciated! Thank you again! ^_^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The cruise ship of your dreams - Full of exciting and bizarre entertainment, excellent crew members who are all unique in their own way and the Captain of the ship - Mr Wammy. Romance, murder and scandals ensues! LxLight, MelloxMatt, NearxLinda AU.**

**Rated T for swearing**

Applause erupted the room as the dance performance ended and the music stopped, the dancers gracefully bowed to the audience and made their way off stage. Light pressed his hand to his cheek and a light sheen of sweat was coating his skin, he sighed as he breathed out the stress that the dance performance caused him. He was always aiming to be perfect in everything he does but he always seems to notice a blunder that he does, like a leg not reaching high enough or something trivial like that. The audience never seemed to notice, maybe Light was just paranoid… No! Never! Light _had_ to be perfect, his dad had said dancing was a stupid career route but Light wanted to prove him wrong.

Light was only 19 years old, turning 20 in a couple of months. He had been working on The Dream for almost a year and already he had created quite a good reputation for himself. He knew the guests would talk about his performances and people would envy his talent and looks, but love him at the same time.

He remembered about when he first started here and it was his first solo performance on stage, there was a group in the crowd who were getting quite rowdy from all the alcohol they were consuming, Light felt humiliated as he was trying to perform and they were jeering at him. People in the crowd were annoyed at the group too, which was some comfort Light guessed. The group didn't calm down themselves and Light still had to continue with the performance, thankfully soon enough security was contacted and the group were asked to leave or face consequences and he managed to finish his dance with ease.

Light shook his head with a smile as he remembered that night, he made his way out to the deck of the ship after getting dressed into his casual clothes saying goodbye to the other dancers. Tonight was a group performance of dancing and he was always friendly with everyone, he had the evening off tomorrow so he could just enjoy what the cruise had to offer. He made his way back to his room and got dressed into his casual clothes, he was wanting to go to the restaurant on the ship and get some of the delectable food they serve. He shook his hair sexily to get it out of his eyes when-

"Lightooo!" Oh shit.

A tiny blonde bombshell crashed into his side as he quickly held her away at arm's length to avoid his clothes getting creased, he sighed inwardly as he looked at the young woman - if you could call her anything as mature as a woman - who had hurtled towards him.

"Good evening Misa…" Light said with as much calmness as he could muster up, this girl had a fascination with him… Scratch that, it was an obsession. A horrible, horrible obsession, "How can I help you?"

"Misa-Misa wanted to say how good you're performance was there! All the other dancers looked stinky compared to you" she grinned with shining eyes as she looked up to Light, "Misa-Misa was also wondering if you would like to come to her class tomorrow and show some of your amazing moves?"

Light sighed again. Misa was also a member of the ship, she taught an hour-long dance class to the guests who came along every day, she started around the same time Light started working on the ship and she never left him alone since she first saw him.

"I don't know Amane-san…" Misa interrupted with, "Call me Misa, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Ah, sorry… I don't know Misa, my performance tonight was quite tiring and I was hoping to rest tomorrow" this was a lie, Light just couldn't bear to spend a whole hour with the girl staring at him and squealing like a schoolgirl. Surprisingly enough, Misa was older than Light by a couple of years but no one on Earth would guess that due to her lack of maturity and intelligence.

"Awww!" Misa moaned, "You said that last time! Light I think you're just avoiding me…"

No shit Sherlock. Light pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to hold onto whatever sanity he had, "I'm not avoiding you Misa, I'd just rather not go to your classes-"

"What? But I thought Light loved me? I love Light more than anything in the world! Even puppies!" Misa all but screamed, causing passerby's to look at the two strangely. Light mentally face palmed, he had to get away from this atrocity known as Misa Amane. Light looked at his watch and thought of a way to get away.

"I apologise Misa, but I have a reservation with the restaurant and I have to get there soon" he lied smoothly and her eyes twinkled, causing Light to look at her in confusion.

"Misa-Misa could come along! And then it could be a date!" Misa swooned and latched onto Light's arm, Light nudged her away gently.

"The table is for one." Light said sternly and walked away quickly before she could protest, he could her complaining quieten the more he walked away from her.

'Good… At least she didn't follow me…' Light let out a sigh of relief and continued towards the restaurant Light was always bombarded with females wanting dates with him, there was plenty of female guests who would come to him after shows or when he was strolling around the ship on his days off. He would reject them all kindly, saying his life was too busy for a girlfriend.

Rumours started going around about him being gay and that's why he never went out with the girls, but nonetheless, many girls still came to him to ask him out. He had actually hoped the rumours would lessen the hoard of girls but it didn't… He was slightly peeved at whoever started the rumours but he couldn't really deny them, I mean he _was_ gay. But he'd never told anyone before and he would continue that way.

His father back home in Japan would have a heart attack if he knew his only son was gay, his father had enough trouble with him being a dancer. His mother was happy for him, as usual, she wouldn't mind about her son being gay as long as he was happy too. And his younger sister Sayu, would possibly have a fit of happiness if she knew he was gay, and she'd constantly phone him and ask if he had a boyfriend, and ask the usual stuff teenage girls seemed to love about gay guys.

Light entered the restaurant of the cruise ship and waited for a seat. When he sat himself down at a small table a waiter came to take his order. Light wore a black wristband that all employees wore which meant they could buy anything on the ship and it wouldn't cost them, guests wore an orange wristband which meant they were all-inclusive guests which also meant they didn't have to pay for food or drink on board and the guests which have to pay wore blue wristbands. It was a very simple system to distinguish who was who.

Light ordered his food and looked up at his waiter, he had shoulder length blonde hair that was naturally coloured that way compared to Misa's dyed blonde hair. He had striking ice-blue eyes and wore the typical waiter's uniform - a white long-sleeved button up shirt with a black waistcoat and black dress trousers. The waiter looked young and feminine but was a guy due to his lean figure and lack of… assets.

Light gave him his signature Light Yagami smile and thanked him, the waiter nodded in return and went to place Light's orders. Light was curious as who the young man was as he didn't recognise him, and he came to the restaurant frequently, though truthfully he hadn't come for a couple of months and ordered food, which a maid brought to him.

Light finished his food and made his way to the bar area, which was another section of the restaurant. He sat at the bar and nodded to the bartender he knew quite well, he ordered his drink and relaxed in his seat.

"Mogi-san" Light said getting the bartender's attention, "Do you know the new waiter in the restaurant, he has blonde hair…"

Mogi nodded silently, " He started only a couple of months ago, I believe his name is Mello. He's started out good as he is a favourite of the chef"

Light had never met the chef but he had heard from other waiter's he was scary. He assumed he was one of those chef's who shouted and swore and had to have everything done to perfection…

"Is that so? I knew I didn't recognise him, it's because I haven't eaten there for a while" Mogi nodded at him, signalling that he had no more to say. Light thanked him for the drink and walked back to his sleeping room. Guests and employees sleeping quarters were on opposite ends of the ship to avoid confusion, employees room's were generally more spacious than guests because they practically lived on the cruise ship. It wasn't bad at all, their was a large amount of staff which meant the departments had shifts their employees worked on so everyone has days off. For instance, Light worked every second day at least, really every second evening but whatever… So since he had worked a show tonight he had the whole evening off tomorrow since he had days free every day. Waiters had it differently since they served breakfast, lunch and dinner so they would work either morning, afternoon or evening depending on their shift, waiters only ever had one day off in a week unlike Light.

Light arrived at his room and collapsed onto his bed, he stretched his legs causing the backs of his thighs to protest in pain. He undressed and got under his covers for a good night's rest.

**Another chapter and it was Light ^_^ Again than you for reading and any mistakes pointed out will be greatly appreciated, I'll probably say that in the story it is currently the month of August, which means it's all sunny and warm and that it's sunbathing and sport time for the cruise. I suppose the activities on the ship will change depending on seasons but I'll have to come up with ideas for that before it happens ^_^ Thank you very much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**/edit**

**NAME CHANGE: so it can be like the song by 30 Seconds to Mars :3**

**NEW SUMMARY: The cruise ship of your dreams - Full of exciting and bizarre entertainment,excellent crew members who are all unique in their own way and the Captain of the ship - Mr Wammy. Romance blooms as dancers meet security and waiters meet technicians. LxL & MxM**

**/edit end  
><strong>

**Rated T for swearing**

* * *

><p>Blooping and blipping sounds filled the darkened room and a light emitted from a television screen on the floor, before it sat a young man with a mop of dark, red hair - not ginger hair though - he held a games console controller in his hands and was furiously bashing away at the buttons. The room was littered with stubbed out cigarette butts and several trays of empty plates that once held food. The young man continued playing his game until the words GAME OVER appeared over the screen. The man sighed and picked up a bag of crisps, a beeping sound was heard from the other end of the smallish room and a voice was heard through it.<p>

"Matt could you please come into my room?" The young man known as Matt stood up from his multiple cushions that were propped up against a couch, he wiped whatever crumbs had fallen onto his black and white striped shirt and grabbed a pair of orange tinted goggles that were hanging loosely around his neck and adjusted them over his eyes.

Matt walked through to another room in the work area. The place was generally what someone would call a bombsite because of the mess, but Matt lived like that too so it was no bother. The area was strewn with empty plates with crumbs on it and candy wrappers overflowing from the many trashcans, the room was pitch black except for the light coming from the many monitor screens of the various surveillance cameras from around the ship and several laptops with different pages opened up and there was a man crouching in his seat with a mess of black hair on his head, he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and wore baggy jeans, he was sucking on a lollipop and watching all of the screens at once, which would seem impossible to any normal person, but Matt could do it too so it really wasn't.

"Did you break something again L?" Matt asked with a cocky smile, L's seat swivelled to face him and stared at Matt with a steady gaze, L wasn't clumsy that he himself caused his equipment to break - it's just that with them being on 24/7 they tended to become faulty easily - this is where Matt enters the scene.

"I have not broken anything Matt, these machines just can't keep up with the energy I require them too" he said matter-of-factly, L is insanely smart, like super genius smart. Matt was quite intelligent, but L was miles ahead of him.

"Yeah, or you just over-exhaust them…" Matt muttered under his breath, L obviously heard him and stared Matt down till he felt nervous and changed the subject, "So what is it that's the problem?"

L indicated to one of the many screens of surveillance, the one showing the restaurant floor of the ship, "It appears no volume is heard when I un-mute it, could you please take a look?"

Matt looked at the screen and then back at L slyly. He looked back at the screen and saw several waiters bustling about the tables of guests, one stood out to Matt. The waiter had shoulder-length blond hair and what looked to be blue eyes through the camera screen but he couldn't be certain; the waiter had only started working on the ship about 2 months earlier so they were still trying to get to grips with how busy this place can get, but one thing for certain is that he was fucking gorgeous!

Matt noticed him as soon as he came into L's room one day to fix something, he just stood out and Matt desperately had the urge to talk to him, ever since then he's always paid attention to the waiter whenever he'd come in here. Sadly, L knows this for his mind is simply too great not to have deduced it, and the day he casually brought it up in one of their many conversations, Matt had just drank a big gulp of hot coffee… as you can imagine things did not go well, as L ended up getting scalded with hot coffee that soaked through one of his many white shirts.

Matt started to work on the controls on the screen, constantly keeping my eyes on the waiter that had caught his interest when L interrupted his teenage-girl thoughts.

"Maybe Matt should try eating something from the restaurant for once, I believe he has worked here for over a year and has still to taste the ship's fresh food, the dessert really is quite delectable," Matt stopped what he was doing to ponder over L's suggestion when he realised this was his plan all along, that sneaky little-

"Yeah, that might be a good idea L, I always feel bad for that maid coming up with food for us"

L simply nodded, agreeing with Matt as he fixed up his monitor - which evidently was only an unplugged wire that had so very obviously been done manually - Matt would never say that man didn't know what he was doing.

Matt looked up at the screen a final time at the waiter whose name he didn't know and he felt excitement bubble up inside him at the thought of finally getting to talk with him. Matt said to L that everything was fixed and he could see him trying to hold back the urge to smirk, Matt excused himself as he walked out the room calmly and as soon as he shut the door behind him, he rushed down the spiral steps towards the main deck.

Matt rarely went on to the main deck of the ship, it was only for odd technical task that he needed to tend to, since he was the head technician for the ship but he mainly worked alongside L or worked down under the deck with the heavy machinery there. He cringed away from the bright lights of entertainment and tried to find his way towards the restaurant before he realised he had no clue where to go.

He looked around the several people that were out on deck, some were watching the ocean below that was calmly settled in the early evening sky. There was a girl he saw who wasn't doing anything in particular other than leaning against the barrier at the side of the ship and facing onto the main deck. She was wearing a stripy top like Matt too so he thought that would be a good idea for asking her directions.

As he walked up closer he saw she was a very petite woman with small pigtails tie in her blonde hair. 'She's cute…' Matt thought to himself, he asked her where he could find the restaurant and he changed his mind about her as soon as words left her mouth.

'Oh my mother fricking goddesses her voice is going right through me! It's so _screechy_!' Matt screamed in his mind and he realised he didn't even hear the directions but she pointed her finger to the left and Matt quickly walked that way to get away from the queen of the bats because of her horrific screeching.

He walked towards the restaurant and he started to hear soothing, classical music coming from it, he became self conscious about his crumpled clothes and messed up hair and considered going back to his room, but changed his mind at the thought of what L would do if he went back early. A pissed off L is a very frightening person…

Matt stood awkwardly at the entrance of the restaurant when a kind waitress came to show him to a table. Matt sat down hesitantly and looked across the restaurant area and he spotted his waiter with the blonde hair.

'Oh god… He's even hotter than through the cameras…" Matt continued to stare until another waiter came to his table and asked for his order, Matt turned to the waiter and didn't hold back any facial expression as he looked at the waiter with disappointment and slight anger as he was wanting to get served by _his_ waiter.

The waiter raised an eyebrow in return and got his pad out to write out Matt's order and Matt ordered his food grumpily.

Matt finished his food and all through his meal he was staring at the blonde waiter hoping to catch his attention but failed. Matt sighed in defeat and ordered more to drink from the snooty waiter that had been serving him, he continued to stare at his blonde waiter.

After an hour or so, Matt was on his third vodka and coke and was deep in depression as he hadn't got to speak to the hot waiter at all.

"Sir, if all you're going to do is drink then would you please move to the bar area to let other people have a table?" the waiter said to Matt rudely and he could do nothing but move to the bar area to sulk the rest of the night, as he crossed the restaurant floor his waiter was no where to be seen and had left into a back room a few minutes earlier.

Matt was walking to the bar when he stopped in his tracks at the sight of a figure wearing black skinny jeans and an oversized band shirt with shoulder length blonde hair sitting at the bar. Matt almost exploded with happiness and tried to smoothly walk up to the bar to sit beside him.

Matt ordered another vodka and coke and was sneaking glances from the side of his eye at the young man, the blonde sighed heavily.

"What do you want?" a smooth, velvety voice asked in annoyance that was directed at Matt, he turned to face Matt with his hand on his hip. Matt stared at the blonde in awe as he saw every detail of his face up close. Matt was right, his eyes were blue… But they were the most striking ice-blue Matt had ever seen it made him wonder if the man was wearing coloured contacts. The man looked back at Matt with confusion and blinked a couple of times, causing Matt to come to his senses.

"I.. uh.. I don't know what y-you mean…" Matt stumbled over his words as he tried to cover up how fascinated he was by the man sitting beside him.

"Don't give me that bullshit, you've had your eyes on me ever since you sat on your seat in the restaurant," Matt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "You didn't think I'd notice? I'm not an idiot you know, I think nearly every damn person in that room saw you trying to undress me with your eyes"

Matt spluttered on the drink he had in his mouth and started coughing violently, the man raised his eyebrow at Matt and simply watched until Matt calmed down.

"Yeah thanks for the help…" Matt muttered sarcastically as he gulped some drink to rid his throat of a pained feeling.

"You're welcome." the man said icily narrowing his eyes at Matt, "So what's the deal?"

Matt bowed his head in defeat and mumbled very quietly under his breath, trying to prevent the heat rising to his face to colour it in a very bright red.

"Sorry, I can't hear ya" the waiter complained mildly and Matt sighed again lifting his head to face the blonde.

"'!" Matt blurted out quickly and it took the blonde a moment to decipher what he had actually said and when he did he smirked at Matt, and pulled a bar of chocolate from his trouser pocket.

"Ohh…? Really?" the blonde taunted while unwrapping his chocolate, "Interested by someone whose name you don't even know?"

Matt stared back helplessly, not knowing what to say.

"It's Mello" the blonde said to him and Matt looked back in confusion, "My name! …My name is Mello"

"Ohh… Mello…" Matt tested the name out and Mello looked at him expectantly , "Oh! My name is Matt…"

"Well it's nice to meet you Matt, would you like me to buy you a drink?" Mello smirked again at the young man studying his features, he had a light dust of freckles on his nose that you would only be able to see from really close. 'He's cute…' Mello thought to himself and smiled.

"Buy…? No I'll get them" Matt rolled up his right sleeve and ordered two drinks from the largely built waiter, Mello looked at his arm and saw the black wristband for employees.

"You work here?" Mello all but blurted out in shock, he thought he was some geeky kid that was with his family or something.

"Uh… Yeah I'm the ship's main technician…" Figures, he'd work at something as nerdy as working on computers all day long. Mello looked down at his own wristband that was actually white in colour, since he had only been working for 2 months he didn't get free food or anything, but he got everything on a discount. He'd get his black wristband on his third month working here, which was next month so that's not that bad.

Matt and Mello sat at the bar for the rest of the night ordering more drinks and talking about anything in general. Mello had learned that Matt was from England but had ties to Japan and he liked playing video games which didn't surprise him much, and Matt had learned that Mello was a German catholic and was literally addicted to chocolate.

They were talking about peanut bowls in bars and how unhygienic they were when Matt accidentally let it slip that he had actually been watching Mello ever since he started.

"Mells… Truthfully I… *hic* I… I've been watching you ever since you s-started…" Matt slurred with a goofy smile on his face and Mello turned to him in surprise.

"What do you mean Matty…?" Mello said back with only a slight slur as he had more of a tolerance for alcohol than Matt.

"Y'know… through them!" Matt grinned and signalled to the camera in the corner of the ceiling, he pondered of what he said for a second before he faceplanted onto the tabletop.

"Matty..?" Mello ducked down to see Matt had fallen asleep and a little drool was coming from his mouth, he thanked Mogi for the drinks and hoisted Matt onto his feet, "C'mon Matty-boy it's bedtime for you…"

Matt grumbled in return and steadied his feet to let Mello drag him away from the mainly empty bar except for a few more late-night drinkers like themselves.

Mello thought over what Matt said as he walked out onto the main deck letting the cool sea air hit his skin, Matt had said he had been watching him through the cameras… Did that mean Matt was the freaky camera watching guy who sees all that happens on the cruise?

Mello shook his thoughts from his head as he paid attention the young man leaning his whole body on him. Mello then he realised he had no idea where to take Matt to, he couldn't just leave him somewhere so he decided he would have to take him back to his sleeping room.

They reached the room and Mello sat Matt down on his bed and pulled Matt's combat boots off his feet and Matt lay down on the bed, he sighed in content and snuggled his face into Mello's pillow, Mello gently removed Matt's strange goggles from his eyes and laid them on the bedside cabinet, Mello smiled at the sight of Matt sleeping peacefully and wondered for a moment what colour his eyes were. He shook his head at himself and stretched his arms getting ready for sleep as well. His bed was a double so Mello had no choice but to crawl in beside Matt and he quickly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt and Mello! I hope that was fluffy to all you reading ^_^ Towards the end the ideas just started coming to me, I could just imagine L watching all that with a nice big piece of cake XD And also, Misa was the Queen of the Bats in case you didn't get that, and I decided to put her there as she was actually waiting for Light to come out from finishing his performance from the chapter before. So Light was in the restaurant the same time as Matt but left earlier than Mello and Matt sitting in the bar so they never met ^^'' Thank you for reading and any mistakes pointed out will be greatly appreciated, thank you so much!<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**The cruise ship of your dreams - Full of exciting and bizarre entertainment,excellent crew members who are all unique in their own way and the Captain of the ship - Mr Wammy. Romance blooms as dancers meet security and waiters meet technicians. LxL & MxM **

**Rated T for swearing.**

* * *

><p>Matt yawned widely as he stretched his body to snuggle into the pillows and blankets more until he realised something very important… This wasn't his bed.<p>

"Mornin' sunshine!" Mello shouted cheerfully and Matt groaned and held his head in pain, Mello laughed and Matt thought of how beautiful it sounded, "It's time to get up, you'll have a horrible hangover from all that vodka and coke and those couple of cocktails you ordered"

Matt sat up in confusion, his hair messed up and sticking around the place, "Cocktails…? What the hell happened…? Why am I in your bed?"

Mello smiled at the sight of morning-Matt, he was so cute, "Well, you passed out after telling me you watch me through cameras…" Mello waited for a reaction from Matt before he said, "Are you doing naughty things to the sight of me running around?"

Matt fell out of Mello's bed with a resounding thump, he jumped back up with a beetroot red face, "Wh-What? No I did not!"

Mello laughed his beautiful laugh again and Matt could only stare as he watched the young man in awe, Mello composed himself and stared back at Matt, looking into his eyes.

"Hey… You're eyes are green…" Mello said quietly as he continued to look at Matt's eyes, they were a dark forest green that had tints of brown around the edges, "Woah…"

Matt coughed awkwardly as his cheeks had a light blush of pink over them, he felt uncomfortable with Mello staring into his eyes so intently and decided to break the stare and look away. He felt a strange swirling feeling in his stomach and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"They're not that great… They're pretty plain, unlike your eyes" Matt's face brightened as he saw Mello's pale-blue eyes, "Are they contact lenses?"

"No… My mother gave them to me…" Mello's face saddened as he twirled with a chain at the side of his neck, he decided to change subject, "Do you want breakfast? I could make you something"

"Yeah… That's be nice, thank you" Matt looked around the tidiness of Mello's apartment, there was the double bed and at the end against the wall was a television, there was a small kitchen attached with the basics; a fridge, an oven, a microwave and a few cabinets.

Mello went about the kitchen picking out ingredients and started cooking something, Matt thought about asking what it was but left it to just wait for a surprise, he saw his combat boots on the floor and left them their for the moment and stayed in his character themed socks. His goggles were laying on the bedside cabinet and he picked them up and put them round the top of his head, not over his eyes.

He had only known Mello for not even a day and he already felt closer to him than he had ever felt with anyone, he was interested in him - whether that was for something more… Matt didn't know. He didn't even know if Mello liked him that way…

He watched Mello in the kitchen and thought about what it'd be like to have Mello as a… boyfriend. He bowed his head quickly as he felt his face heating up, it'd be… amazing. Matt lifted his head at the sudden smell of some sweet bread or something, he felt that swirling feeling in his stomach again, though this time much more violently. Matt jumped up as he realised what was happening and he ran towards the only door that wasn't the main door.

He was glad to find the bathroom and he threw up in the toilet as he collapsed onto the floor. He lay his head on his arm and moaned quietly to himself, he always hated being sick… It reminded him of when he was younger.

"Matt…? Are you okay?" Mello called out worriedly from the kitchen and entered the bathroom as he laid his eyes on Matt's crouched form over the toilet.

"Don't look at me Mello, go away!" Matt moaned quietly in pain, he didn't want to disgust him. Mello sighed in annoyance at Matt and continued towards him with a towel from a rack. He handed it to Matt who looked up with tears forming at the edge of his eyes and he accepted it to wipe his face, Mello flushed the toilet and left the bathroom for a second. Matt put his face in a clean part of the pillow and inhaled the scent of Mello's smell.

Mello came back with a cup of cold water and handed it to Matt, "Sip it…slowly"

He patted Matt's mop of red hair and smiled sympathetically at the poor site of the young man, that's all those cocktails he had towards the end. He shook his head at last night's drinking events and made sure to not let Matt drink so much again… Wait, did he just assume him and Matt would go out again like last night? He sure hoped so, he hadn't felt that happy for a long time in his life. He knew he felt an affection towards Matt, if they did continue to hang out it would surely develop into something more. He'd never tell Matt though, he wouldn't want to ruin this friendship they had, even if a friendship was all it would ever be…

"Th-thank you Mello… But really, please go away…" Matt said weakly, Mello narrowed his eyes at the back of the technicians head.

"Tell me to go away one more time and my fist will go down your throat, even if you will throw up for the rest of your life." Mello threatened darkly and Matt's body stiffened and relaxed as a signal that Mello could stay, "Trust me, I'd rather stay and help you than leave you here like a pathetic dog…"

Matt turned towards Mello slightly with wide puppy-dog eyes and sniffed slightly, "Don't ever let me drink that much again!"

Mello smiled fondly at Matt as his icy demeanour left him, Matt wantsed to hang out again too… "I know stupid, I already told myself that"

Matt laughed weakly and made weeping sounds as his stomach continuously did backflips and frontflips, Mello rubbed Matt's back and suggested he went back to sleep. Matt pouted slightly and mumbled about how he would go get his boots.

"What're you talking about? You can stay here, you need someone to keep an eye on you… Who knows what bad luck you'd run into?" Mello protested and gently pushed Matt towards his bed, he handed him his glass of water and pulled the covers over Matt, Mello had the sudden urge to kiss him on his forehead but resisted it with every fibre of his being.

Mello went back to the kitchen to pick up the forgotten plate of pancakes that he had made, he asked Matt if he wanted any but he declined with much disgust at the thought of food. Mello shrugged and drowned the pancakes in chocolate syrup and happily put a large forkful into his mouth. He watched Matt in his bed as he seemed to be awkwardly moving about under the covers.

"What… are you doing?" Mello asked in confusion with his eyebrows raised above his blonde fringe. Matt continued his awkward moving as he looked over at Mello.

"I uh… I'm too warm so I'm trying to get my trousers off," Matt sweat dropped and retrieved his trousers from under the covers, Mello nodded slowly as he turned to face the opposite way.

'Matt is in my bed with just his boxers and t-shirt on!' Mello thought loudly to himself, he could feel a red blush rising to his cheeks as he tried to look casual because he could feel Matt's eyes on his back, he opened his fridge and got out a carton of milk and drank straight from it to try and cool down the hotness he felt on his skin. He breathed out to try and get rid of this shy feeling and decided to walk towards Matt with a newly found confident streak, "I might go for a nap myself, you don't mind right?"

Matt shook his head, as Mello stalked across the room, he got to the other side of the bed and pulled his dark sweatpants off, keeping his face calm as he felt Matt splutter and hide his face under the covers. He removed his tank top as well, leaving him only in his black boxers. He climbed into the bed beside Matt and buried himself into the covers and smiled brightly.

"You feeling okay Matt? Your face is a bit red… You might have a fever…" Mello said smiling as Matt popped his head from under the blankets timidly, Matt shook his head quickly and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm okay, I just need some sleep…" He said bashfully and Mello nodded saying he did too, they both fell asleep after some time and Matt ended up clinging his arms around Mello's body while he was asleep, it woke Mello for a second and he simply smiled and fell back asleep with an arm around Matt's shoulder.

Near shuffled along the smooth floors of the deck until he reached a carpeted room with several desks and couches, he carried several pieces of paper with him, he was early for his writing class to start but it's always good to start early. He reached the door and realised their was still a class in, he assumed it was the art class because of the array of coloured pens and pencils. He waited on a seat beside the door and spotted a colourful bead set you'd usually see in a dentist, he padded over to it and started methodically running all the beads over the lines to the one side. He heard the door of the room open and voices coming closer.

He stood up and waited at the side until he thought everyone was out the room and made his way into the classroom and watched his socked feet shuffle across the soft carpet, he didn't realise he wasn't watching where he was going and ended up bumping into someone, causing all their things to fall from their arms.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" a young woman's soft voice interrupted Near's thoughts as he looked down to find a brown haired girl stumbling around to pick up everything she dropped, Near bent down beside her to help her. He picked up a piece of paper with a watercolour painting of a young man looking off into the distance with his hair softly blowing from the wind, he stared at it in awe and realised the girl had already stood up and had collected everything.

"No, I must apologise. It was me who wasn't watching…" he looked at the young woman, she had light brown hair that reached below her shoulders and her eyes were a dark chocolate brown, "This painting… You did it?"

"Yeah, I teach the art class to guests here every morning!" she said cheerfully, "I love painting and drawing, it's so relaxing y'know?"

He shook his head, he'd never drew a picture in his life. When he told her this, she looked positively shocked.

"Well, you should come here every day and you'll get to draw then!" she said with a bubbly smile on her face, "My name is Linda by the way, you teach the writing class don't you? I hear you're very intelligent, you look it too…"

Near stared back at her as he felt a strange hotness around his neck, he blinked a couple of times and composed himself, "My name is Near, pleased to meet you…"

"I'm pleased to meet you too Near, hopefully we'll bump into each other again!" she giggled at this and left the room, giving him a wave as she did.

He waved back timidly, unsure of what to do and wandered into his class to set up for the guests who would come.

* * *

><p><strong>I know! OOC Near ^_^'' But I don't like emotionless Near at all, I like shy Near, and he's much more suited to this story so yeah ^_^ Some more Matt and Mello fluffy stuff! L and Light will come soon thought so don't fret~ Technically, this chapter was meant to be the beginnings of L and Light, but I changed that to next chapter to give Matt and Mello more development. Oh, and I wonder if anyone knows the toy I was talking bout that Near was playing with? If you don't then just type into Google Images: wooden bead toy, and it should be the first pictures, if you STILL don't know what it is then you have lost a valued piece that could've been your childhood, I loved those toys XD<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**The cruise ship of your dreams - Full of exciting and bizarre entertainment, excellent crew members who are all unique in their own way and the Captain of the ship - Mr Wammy. Romance blooms as dancers meet security and waiters meet technicians. LxL & MxM**

**Rated T for swearing, violence and some bloody description**

* * *

><p>L patted across his room towards a small fridge and pulled a plate of cherry crumble from it he gazed at it for a millisecond and relished the thought of eating it and shuffled back to his seat, his bare feet rubbing against the soft carpet, he crouched in his seat in the unique way L had of seating that apparently improved his reasoning by forty percent.<p>

He stabbed his fork into his food and started eating his cherry crumble, pausing every few minutes to enjoy the delicious taste. Obviously, he did all this without removing his eyes from the surveillance cameras. Matt was out with the waiter named Mello again, they were having dinner at the restaurant together since it was Mello's night off. He scanned the other screens and came to the room for the entertainment, it had circular tables scattered on the floor with guests crowded around, they were all facing a huge stage with equally huge red curtains that were pulled back for the current act taking place.

L had a double-take when he realized just _who_ was performing, it was one of the male dancers, except he was uniquely different from all the other dancers, he had the most incredible and beautiful gracefulness as he danced - he was talented both in a group or a solo performance, tonight it was his solo performance - he continued to watch forgetting about all the other numerous surveillance videos around the cruise ship and he just solely focused on the dancer in front of him. He felt like he was watching from the crowd himself, the dancer continued his performance L continued to be entranced by the young dancer. L was blown away by just how smooth and natural the young dancers movements were, he didn't think that gracefulness to that degree could exist.

L's eyes flickered a moment as he noticed a slight movement from one of the tables closest to the stage, his eyes focused on what was happening and realized in horror that someone was harassing the dancer and distracting him from his performance, the young delinquent had a skinhead and was reaching his body over the stage to continue to jeer at the dancer, L's eyes narrowed dangerously as he felt an explosion of anger at the man causing the trouble.

L quickly acted and pressed a button on his desk and spoke into a microphone.

"Aizawa-san! Get to the entertainment room, take Matsuda-san with you!" he waited for a confirmation from the other end of the speaker before he jumped out his seat and rushed down the spiral steps leading to the main deck. He ran towards the entertainment room and burst through the door. Some people at the back tables turned to look at him for a second but no one else noticed due to the volume of the background music.

Shuichi Aizawa and Touta Matsuda - the ships main security guards, who patrolled the ship - came through the door only a second after to see L stalking down towards the front of the stage where they saw what the problem was. The skinhead was getting more rowdy and was oblivious to L quickly coming towards him. They quickly rushed after, wondering what it was about this that made L come out of his room, because he very rarely ever left with the exception of having to go retrieve his own food or going to speak with the captain.

They realised they arrived too late when they saw L grabbing the skinhead by the shirt and skilfully punching his face, making his nose burst open causing blood to gush out, people sat nearby screamed in shock at the violence being caused.

Light stared in shock from upon the stage and stopped his performance to stare down at a strange man with black hair attack the skinhead who had been calling insults to him while he danced. He watched as the blood spurt from the man's nose and he collapsed to the floor in a crumpled heap, holding his face. He realized the guests had formed a circular crowd around the skinhead and his er… rescuer, Light supposed he could call him that.

Two security guards pushed their way through the crowd and one of them grabbed the black-haired man's arms from behind to restrain him from attacking the skinhead anymore, and boy did he certainly look like he wanted to, he looked like he wanted to rip him to shreds. The other guard with an afro pulled up the skin-headed man and roughly pushed him through the crowd and out the room - probably to go to first aid, Light thought. Light was still frozen in his place as he watched the black haired man shove the guard's arms from around him and then he stared up at Light for a split second. His eyes… They were pure black with the lights of the entertainment bouncing off the liquid of his eyes, he had dark circles under his eyes making him look like he had never slept a day in his life... or he was just a big fan of guy-liner. He felt a hand on his shoulder as some of the stage crew and other dancers came to see what was happening and if Light was okay.

Light watched the dark-eyed man leave the room with his hands dug deep in his pockets and his back hunched over, Light realized the guy wasn't even wearing shoes or socks! The security guard that restrained the man stayed behind and reassured everyone that everything was okay and will be taken care of.

Light didn't hear any of the voices around him asking if he was okay and what happened. He simply stared at the door where the mysterious man just left from, he breathed out long and calmly but inside he felt like his body would keep building up with an overwhelming sensation of exhilaration. He nodded at the other cruise employees and smiled, reassuring them he was alright and he left the stage in a daze. The entertainment presenters quickly went onstage to apologize for the commotion and explained the entertainment would end for the night but the guests were free to stay seated at their tables and drinks would be served.

Light wandered back to his room slowly with the young man with the liquid black eyes on his mind, he wondered who he was and why he went to such great lengths to attack the man harassing Light, maybe he knew the skinhead and wanted to beat him up because he didn't like him…

Light shook his head, the man didn't seem like the type of guy would know somebody as low as the skinhead, the dark haired man held an air of intelligence around him when he was exiting the entertainment room, giving off the impression he really didn't give a fuck about what anybody thought of him because he was too smart to care.

Light looked up at sky and saw all the stars of the night sky that were out on display because no streetlights dimmed them out. Maybe the young man worked on the ship… Probably, because he seemed far too pale-looking to want to go on a 16-day cruise ship in the middle of middle for rest and relaxation.

He continued walking and came to the door of the room and entered it to be greeted with a clean, flowery smell of fresh bed covers, he smiled as he let the pleasant scent clear his crammed mind and collapsed onto his bed and relaxed on the soft covers.

L hissed as he rubbed his fingers over the deep graze on his knuckles from hitting that _thing_ in the face, he opened up the door of his and Matt's workspace and living area to the smell of cheesy puff crisps and saw Matt deep in concentration playing one of his video games. He walked by him and went into the bathroom to run water over his wound, Matt came out of his zombie-like video game state at the sound of running water and stood at the doorway of the bathroom to see what L was doing.

"Hey, what happened to your fist?" Matt leaned against the doorway and he retrieved an unlit cigarette from his jean pocket and rolled it between his fingers, he watched L's face twitch in a mild pained expression as his injury stung from the water running over his grazed skin.

"I punched someone." L stated as simply as he could with a pained tone to his voice and unrolled toilet paper and wrapped it around his fist pathetically and it immediately started to unravel itself from his fist. He stared at it, as if expecting it to tighten itself up from his continued gaze.

"Haha, if you're like this I wonder what state the poor guy's in... ahaha" Matt joked and his laugh turned weak as he realized L was most definitely not amused, Matt shook his head and smiled at L and his 'bandage.' He opened up the bathroom cabinet and pulled out a little tube of antiseptic cream and handed it to L.

"Rub a thin layer of that onto the cut or graze or whatever it is…" L took it reluctantly and unraveled the toilet paper that was hanging loosely from his hand, threatening to fall to the floor.

"I think I may have broken his nose, I burst it open definitely…" L pondered, whether it was directed at Matt or he was just saying it, Matt really couldn't tell with L.

"Woah-hoah! What the hell'd the guy do to get your panties in such a twist?" L glared daggers at him and Matt quickly shut up as he waited for L's reason, L's face visibly darkened and Matt knew it wasn't from the stinging the antiseptic would've done.

"_That thing_ was harassing a dancer during their solo performance, I had to do something about it" L said with venom lacing in his voice. Matt had never seen L so angry before, he wondered if there was anything in particular that was special about the dancer, Matt thought over whether he should press L for more information. He finally decided, even if it meant risking his very existence, there was nothing more dangerous than pissing off L, you'd be lucky to make it out unscathed. Matt realized he'd been rambling to himself in his thoughts and spoke up.

"So… That dancer must be pretty special to get such special treatment from the head of security himself…" Matt felt scared to look up and he ended up shifting his eyes to the floor the more he said, he peeked his eyes up, carefully looking through his hair and he saw a sight he certainly wasn't expecting to see. He fully lifted his head to see L looking at his grazed fist with a soft expression in his normally emotionless eyes.

"Yes… it would seem so…" L said quietly as he poked at his damaged skin with his fingertips lightly. Matt decided to ask further.

"So it's a girl or…?" he drifted off, Matt was unsure of L's sexuality. He even thought at one point L was simply cake-sexual or he just had no sexuality at all. L answered him with a response that both surprised him and at the same time… Matt was somehow expecting it, though he didn't know why.

"No, a young man…" L said simply as if contemplating what else he was, indicting to Matt he knew nothing more about him other than he was a male dancer who worked on the cruise ship.

Matt nodded in understanding at feeling blind to someone you're interested in, as he felt how L was feeling was only a couple of days ago when he was in the very same predicament involving Mello, whom he had gotten extremely close to in the few days they had spent together.

Matt patted L's back and ushered him to his room to give him a man-to-man talk on how he would have to go talk to the dancer if he was intrigued in him, sadly L didn't seem so keen on the idea and left Matt to go to his room to think over the new thoughts buzzing around in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>The L and Light is starting! Yay~! But no, technically they haven't met… And they won't for a few more chapters ^^'' I hope by the time I upload this chapter to the story I will have gained more hits and readers, because really I wrote this chapter a while ago and I just space them out so it isn't all crammed together, plus it means I actually GET chapters written than forgetting about them… I wonder if anyone actually reads these rants of mine? Probably not… ^^'' And thank you to the people who have reviewed so far, I can't reply to the anonymous reviewers so thank you to them too! They make me happy ^_^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**The cruise ship of your dreams - Full of exciting and bizarre entertainment,excellent crew members who are all unique in their own way and the Captain of the ship - Mr Wammy. Romance blooms as dancers meet security and waiters meet technicians. LxL & MxM**

**Rated T for swearing.**

**FINALLY.**

* * *

><p><em>22<em>_TH__ AUGUST: THERE WILL BE A STAFF MEMBER PARTY ON THE EVENING OF ARRIVAL TO LOS ANGELES, GUESTS WILL NOT BE ON THE SHIP AS THEY WILL BE STAYING IN LOS ANGELES. A FELLOW MEMBER OF STAFF'S BIRTHAY WILL ALSO BE CELEBRATED ON THIS OCCASION. I AM HOPING AS MANY OF YOU CAN ATTEND AS POSSIBLE.- CAPTAIN WAMMY._

"Mello! Hey Mello! Look at this!" Matt called as he read the notice on the bulletin board, he turned hoping to find Mello reading over it as well but blinked when he saw an empty space. He looked around till he saw Mello sitting on a couch in the staff room with his legs up on the short coffee table and his arms stretched along the back of the couch. Matt's eyebrows furrowed and his bottom lip pouted as he realised Mello was away in another world and hadn't been paying attention.

Matt all but stormed over and kicked Mello's legs from the table causing him to lose his balance and fall on his backside to the floor.

"What the fuck Matt?" Mello's blonde hair was covering his face and blew it away while making his eyes clear to glare icily at the redhead standing above him, "What the fuck was that for?"

Matt's lips were still pouted as he tried to explain why he had just kicked Mello off his seat, he saw Mello's glare pierce through him and it left a trail of tremors in it's path but he ignored it, " You weren't listening."

Mello rolled his eyes and stood up to dust his trousers, he was wearing plain black trousers and a plain black over-sized t-shirt. He wasn't working until the evening and it was just after lunchtime just now, Matt really could do whatever he wanted because he had a pager for anyone needing his assistance. Apparently Matt worked alongside another staff member who he spent most of his work time assisting but he could take care of most technical difficulties himself so he rarely contacted Matt when he was out with Mello, Mello had never met Matt's workmate but apparently he was something great by the look on Matt's face whenever he spoke about him. Mello usually steered clear of mentioning him because the look Matt gets… But that isn't because he was jealous or anything!

"Listening to what?" Mello said sourly after the thought of Matt's workmate. Matt's face managed to get even more huffier if it was even possible and starting ranting about how that was his point exactly and how Mello was too busy to even listen to him and blah blah no one cares…

Mello leaned forwards towards Matt and swiftly lifted his index finger to press it against Matt's lips while he was in mid-sentence of his rant. Matt paused immediately and stared at Mello and then down at the finger that was pressing against his lips, preventing him from speaking anything that could be understood.

His face blushed and his neck prickled with heat as he realised Mello's finger was _still_ pressed against his now half open mouth. Mello carefully watched Matt's face redden and saw him shift uncomfortably and very, very gently saw his perfect lips open in a cute way. Mello's own lips twitched upwards as he studied all of Matt's face and unconsciously leaned his body forward towards the shy redhead in front of him, he lightly bit at his bottom lip as he soon could hear Matt's light breathing and his finger that was pressed against Matt's lips slowly removed itself and Mello's lips leaned in closer and-

"But Misa-Misa wants to show you something really special!" a female voice screeched out as the door to the staff room slammed open and hit against the wall, Matt and Mello sprung apart as fast as anything humanly possible and both had an internal groan of disappointment, Mello looked at who had come in the door and saw a petite blonde woman apparently calling herself 'Misa-Misa' with her arm looped around a taller older man with honey coloured hair.

Mello's eyes looked around to glance at Matt who had a look of sheer horror and his eyes were staring at what was presumably the blonde woman who had interrupter their… moment…? Could you call it that, he wasn't even sure of what he was planning on doing… He wasn't going to kiss him… right? Matt couldn't want that, they were just friends - albeit, friends that were a bit more physically closer than most since they had already shared a bed and Mello had been scarcely clothed at the time…No! They were friends, that is all Matt wanted so he couldn't expect anymore from him.

'IT'S HER! IT'S THE BAT QUEEN!' Matt's thoughts screamed at himself and his ears winced at the loud continued babbling of the blonde, he tried to shrink himself into the shadows as much as possible, hoping to go unnoticed by the still inaudible shrieking of the girl. He hoped she wouldn't recognise him, it would most likely give his eardrums a beating. He felt sorry for whoever was enduring that painful voice just now, he looked to the young man who was being grappled by the blonde girl, he certainly didn't look all that comfortable with his situation.

Matt was unable to contemplate over the slight sympathy he felt for the young man at the thought of having _that_ attached to your arm 24/7 as Mello grabbed his hand and was dragging him out the room, he didn't think the man and woman were a couple - if they were then the young man certainly wanted out.

Mello continued walking quickly away from the staff room with his hand still gripping around Matt's, he had to get away from that blonde girl, it was getting to much even for him and he didn't want to be fired for punching a girl. He also saw the look of horror on the face of the redhead's hand he was he currently still holding onto, seeing that expression on Matt's face sent a horrible tremor of fear through him - it worried him terribly, seeing Matt look so… scared.

Whatever the reason of Matt's fearfulness, Mello had to get him away.

"Mello…?" the timid sound of Matt's voice broke Mello out his thoughts, he turned to look at the redhead with a tilt of his head he silently urged Matt to continue, "Um… Are you okay? You have a kind of severely pissed off look on your face right now…"

Mello's eyebrows raised in surprise, he hadn't even realised his facial expressions had changed in the slightest, he should watch out for that in the future… His face tended to be a very expressive way of showing how he truly felt about something, this time he was pissed off at the petite woman.

"No it's nothing… Do you know that girl or something?" Mello's eyes held he slight twinge of jealousy at the though of knowing someone cute like her - though her personality ruined this positive attribute of her.

"Not really… I've only spoken to her once, but I'd rather not revisit it… It's too painful" Mello's eyebrows raised in question at Matt's description of their encounter, so he continued on, "Her voice rips through my insides and my mental capacity can't handle that degree of pure torture"

"Ah…" Mello nodded in understanding, her voice _was_ extremely intolerable, that must've been why Matt looked so fearful, Mello smirked - really the whole situation was quite amusing now.

They both continued on in comfortable silence, until a thought came to Mello's head, "What was it you were wanting to say to me before that chick came in and shattered our eardrums?"

"Oh! That's right! There's going to be a staff party in 2 nights from now when the guests get dropped off for a stay in Los Angeles and I was wondering if you wanna go with me… It could be fun…" Matt started to blush as he realised how much this sounded this a request to go on a date but shook it off as he expectantly waited for Mello's reply.

"Hm… Yeah I'll go, it'll be fun seeing you drunk out of your mind again," he grinned when he saw Matt's surprised face and watched it turn to mild anger, Matt huffed mumbling about how it was only one time. Mello continued to grin, only causing Matt to smile widely as well and they both ran to the edge of the ship like little kids.

They leaned on the barrier and watched the slushing salty sea below them, the August sun beated down heavily on them, more so on Mello because of his dark attire. Matt was wearing his usual stripes, black and white, only with t-shirt sleeves for the stifling heat, dark blue jeans on the bottom, with rips across the knees allowing a somewhat cool breeze to his legs, he really needed to invest in some new clothes, perhaps more agreeable to the hotter weather now that he was venturing outside his air conditioned room more frequently due to Mello. Maybe he would buy some clothes during the day of the departure at Los Angeles,.

He turned to look at Mello and saw his eyes that were watching the sea below them, they had a somewhat darker and warmer tone to his normally icy stare, he continued to stare at him openly, not entirely aware of his actions until Mello glanced to look at him curiously. Matt looked away quickly with a flustered look on his face from being caught staring and Mello laughed at his expression, soon Matt laughed along with him.

Light groaned for about the fifteenth since Misa had hijacked him and stole his right arm by latching onto it with her own thin ones. He felt a sliver of hope that when they went in the staff room, Misa would let go when they saw the two guys almost raping each other. Or, even, if they would help him because he was pretty damn sure sending out distress signals with his face. But no, they just stood there - creating a very awkward silence and left the room - much to Light's dismay. Misa had dragged him there to show him a bulletin about a staff party that was happening in two days. He'd most likely go.

I mean. he was Light Yagami - social king of parties and other social events.

He might also get a chance to see that dark-haired man who had rescued hi the other night… God! What was he? He _had_ to stop calling the guy his rescuer, he sounded like a damsel in distress…

Light sighed for the umpteenth time, Misa was _still_ talking, didn't she need to breathe? He then realised she was looking at him in a expectant way. Oh shit, had she asked him something?

"Uh… Yeah, sure Amane-san, cool," Light mumbled half-heartedly, unsure what this random answer will mean for him.

"Really Light? You'll go to the party with me as a date?" Misa squeal reached inaudible levels and Light winced in both from pain and dread that he had just accepted, she continued to babble on about how they would make the perfect couple and BLAH BLAH BLAH.

No one cares.

Light felt like hitting something. Didn't Misa hear the rumours about him being gay? Maybe, she was just in sheer denial - his idea of this was highly likely.

He sighed yet again, Misa wasn't going to let go of him anytime soon so he let his mind go blank as he thought about other things. Things like… that guy! Light could not get him out of his head, everything just happened so fast and Light could barely comprehend how he could remember every detail of the man's face, especially his eyes. They were so… filled with feeling. His eyes will filled with passionate anger, which could only have been directed at that bastard of a skinhead. The shadows under the deep, black eyes were even more intriguing - how many sleepless nights had the guy had? Was he an insomniac? What did he work as on the ship? Did it cause him to have to stay up all night? Did he drink coffee to keep him awake? What would his favourite flavour be-

Light stopped himself there, this was getting ridiculous. Light shook his head to try and clear them of the bizarre and unimportant questions that were buzzing around his head, he looked at Misa he was _still_ blabbering on, he tuned in for a moment to find her talking about shoes and immediately tuned out again.

Sure, he was gay - but it didn't mean he liked to hear about girls and their shoe shopping.

He was just dreading the thought of having to spend the whole night with Misa in two days for the staff party, he'd just plaster on a fake smile and go through the night silently seething underneath he guessed…

* * *

><p><strong>THANK THE LORDS THAT'S OVER. This chapter, I cannot handle. I've been trying to finish it off for over a week now and I've decided to stop it there because I simply could not find any inspiration to write. I profusely apologise if this is the way things are going to be updated just now but I find it difficult to find time AND the inspiration to do so… On a happier note I'd like to thank my reviewer FlyingSolo365 for giving me the idea of a staff party, I loved it 3 So I decided to write it! Thank you, and please excuse the long wait.<strong>


End file.
